


Das tägliche Freud und Leid mit Facebook

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Facebook, Gen, Humor, Silly, i guess, slightly OOC
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sieben Drabbles dazu, was die Teammitglieder (S4+5) auf Facebook so erleben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das tägliche Freud und Leid mit Facebook

_„Smith and Wesson“ - Like!  
„AK47“ - Like!  
„Uzi“ - Like!_  
Das Grinsen auf Beckers Gesicht wurde immer breiter – mit Facebook hatte er einen Platz gefunden, auf dem er der ganzen Welt seine Interessen präsentieren konnte.  
Er wollte gerade weiterstöbern, da erreichte ihn eine Chatnachricht von Abby: „Wie kommst du denn rüber? ... wenn du schon deine Waffensucht zeigen willst, dann like doch wenigstens mal die EMD-Seite ...“  
Der Captain schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf. Da konnte sie lange warten!  
Wieder blinkte sein Chatfenster: „Entschuldige, du lässt mir keine Wahl: Entweder dir gefallen EMDs oder das gesamte Internet erfährt deinen Vornahmen, Hilary!“  
 _„Elektro-Muskuläre Distanzwaffen“ - Like!_

~*~

„Haltet doch mal still!“  
Lachend versuchte Abby, Sid und Nancy dazu zu bewegen, still zu sitzen.  
„Bitte lächeln!“, rief sie, als Connor hereinkam.  
„Was machst du da?“  
„Fotos, für Facebook!“  
„Du kannst doch nicht...“  
„Bitte! Ich schreibe einfach, das wäre eine neu entdeckte Rasse. Die beiden sind so süß, das muss die ganze Welt sehen!“  
Ihr Freund schüttelte stur den Kopf. „Unglaublich, dass ich mal der Vernünftigere von uns beiden bin, aber tu das nicht!“   
Beschwichtigend nickte Abby, doch als er gegangen war, öffnete sie das Bildbearbeitungsprogramm der Kamera und stellte den Ölgemälde-Filter ein. Eine Bildunterschrift wusste sie schon:  
'Diictodons, selbstgemalt'

~*~

Matt saß vor dem PC, ohne wirklich etwas zu tun.  
Abgesehen davon, an Emily zu denken und das Bedürfnis zu verspüren, ihr das auch zu sagen.  
Seine Finger schwebten über der Statuseingabe...sollte er wirklich? Ach, das war doch kitschig!  
Doch was konnte er denn dafür, wenn Emily in ihm kitschige Gefühle weckte?  
So beschloss er, zum ersten Mal etwas zu tun, von dem der rosa Zucker nur so tropfte:  
„Denke gerade an einen ganz besonderen Menschen. <3“  
Sekunden später wurde der Eintrag kommentiert, zu seiner Verwunderung von Becker:   
„Du weißt schon, dass Emily kein Facebook hat?!“  
Oh, Mist!

~*~

Lester saß da und sortierte.  
Lange hatte er sich gegen Facebook gewehrt – übermäßiger zwischenmenschlicher Kontakt sollte vermieden werden – doch nun sollte sein Einzug wenigstens ordentlich von statten gehen.  
So legte er Freundeslisten an: Familie. Freunde. Bekannte. Gute Bekannte. Mitarbeiter. Gute Mitarbeiter...  
Ohne zu klopfen kam plötzlicher Connor hereingestürmt, Lester versuchte noch, rechtzeitig den Tab zu schließen, doch zu spät.  
„Ohh, Freundeslisten! Bitte, bitte, ich will unter 'Freunde' stehen!! Darf ich gucken?“  
Lester verdrehte die Augen, doch da er sich nicht weiter nerven lassen wollte, ließ er Connor die Listen durchsehen und entdecken, dass er sowieso unter 'Freunde' einsortiert worden war ...

~*~

„Nein, das ist kein Stalking, das ist ganz normal...“, redete Jess sich ein, als sie zum zehnten Mal heute Beckers Seite durchlas.  
„Ok...ihm gefällt diese Waffe...und jene...halt, was ist das?“

**Captain Becker ist mit Jennifer Demski befreundet.**  
Becker gefällt Jennys Foto.  
Becker hat auf Jennys Pinnwand gepostet. 

Blöd, dass Jennys Seite nur Freunden zugänglich war.  
Jess konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, sie musste es wissen!  
 _“Rein interessehalber – woher kennst du Becker?“_  
Sofort kam die Antwort: _“Hi, hier ist ein Fakeaccount von Connor!  
Ich habe gewettet, dass du schon am ersten Tag eifersüchtig reagieren würdest und ich hatte recht!“_

~*~

„Connor, hast du den Alarm nicht gehört? Wir müssen los!“  
Der schob nur die Zungenspitze zwischen die Lippen und nickte fast unmerklich. Er musste sich konzentrieren. Den Blick starr auf den Bildschirm gerichtet flogen seine Finger über die Tastatur. Er war gut, so gut!  
Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand von hinten auf seine Schulter. „Wir müssen jetzt wirklich los!“ Er zuckte zusammen: „Abby ... nein! Verdammt!“  
Entsetzt sah er, was auf dem Bildschirm geschah. Seine virtuelle, aus blauen Quadraten bestehende Schlange biss sich mal wieder in den eigenen Schwanz. Mist, so würde er Becker nie vom ersten Platz der Snake-Highscores vertreiben!

~*~

 

„Facebook wie ... Gesichtsbuch??“   
Emily war verwirrt und wer hätte es ihr verübeln können? Jess hatte schnell eingesehen, dass es nicht allzu leicht sein würde, ihre Freundin zu einem moderneren Menschen zu machen, doch sie blieb geduldig. „Melde dich einfach an, du wirst sehen, das macht großen Spaß!“, sprach sie in den Telefonhörer. Schon bald konnte sie Emilys erstes Facebook-Posting bewundern:  
„Hallo ihr! Ich muss zugeben, dass die moderne Welt viele verwirrende Sachen birgt, doch am wenigsten verstehe ich DAS. Wenn ihr Kontakt zu euren angeblich 300 bis 400 Freunden halten wollt, trefft euch mit ihnen und verschwendet nicht hier eure Zeit!“

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry für den moralischen Zeigefinger am Ende ... ist ja Emilys Meinung, nicht meine! :D


End file.
